Secuelas del pasado
by Divinemoustache
Summary: Se contemplaba en el espejo, observando las cicatrices que dejó su sacrificio, observando el dolor que había conseguido al luchar por alguien que ya estaba perdido.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero sí me pertenece esta historia, prohibido el plagio de esta historia (es algo bastante obvio, ¿no creéis?)

* * *

**Secuelas del pasado**

Con sus falanges tocó el cuello de su camisa abierto, lo acarició nerviosamente antes de deslizarlo hacia afuera, descubriendo parte de su pecho pálido y frío. Se observó en el espejo unos segundos con una mirada melancólica y avergonzada. No le gustaba lo que veía. Volvió a posar sus dedos en la camisa y lentamente la fue apartando para descubrir más de su torso. Su tristeza aumentó en su mirada, tanto que se volvió cristalina.

Odiaba lo qué veía, lo odiaba tanto que dejó de mirar. Quería arrancarse el pecho o frotar esas marcas tan fuertemente como pudiese para hacerlas desaparecer. Se avergonzaba de si misma por haberse dejado hacer aquello, esas cicatrices sólo demostraban su falta de orgullo y respeto hacia su persona, de cómo había dejado caer su dignidad al suelo, sólo para ser pisoteada.

Siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer fuerte y orgullosa, independiente y astuta que había logrado desde bien pequeña salir de situaciones tan peligrosas como la muerte. Con la frente alta, la seguridad y la confianza había logrado llegar a lo más alto, adquiriendo un rango digno de su personalidad. Había luchado toda una vida sólo para caer en lo más básico y previsible del mundo, el amor.

Sólo los recuerdos y el aroma consiguieron distraerla de su meta y del éxito, y eso era lo que más le dolía. Se había rebajado a tal nivel, había sacrificado tanto de su ser, había soportado tal dolor, había abandonado el alma entera por el simple hecho de complacer aquel que desde un comienzo supo que la utilizaría.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para volver la vista al espejo, pero tal esfuerzo sólo sirvió para hacer caer un mar de lágrimas en su marcado pecho. Unas manos rodearon las suyas, aquellas que aún sujetaban el cuello de la camisa. Eran unas manos finas, blancas y suaves que pronto se deslizaron por su pecho y acariciaron aquellas marcas redondas, aquellos mordiscos provocados por él.

"Él fue una víctima de su pasado y nosotras también. No deberías culparte de algo así." Su calmada voz resonó en su interior y consiguió hacerla entrar en razón, no hicieron falta las palabras, con sólo tocarla y ver su mirada ya supo qué querían decirle esos ojos verdosos.

Sakura estaba apoyada en la espalda de Karin, agarrando sus manos y contemplándola a través del espejo con sus ojos verdes y una dulce sonrisa. Liberó una mano y tocó el centro de su propio pecho, estrechó con fuerza aquella zona que guardaba su corazón. Sus marcas no se veían a la luz del Sol pero la Luna era consciente de las lágrimas que había derramado, cargadas de dolor, añoranza y miedo.

¿Cuántas batallas había desempeñado para encontrarlo? ¿Cuántos golpes había recibido para alcanzarlo? ¿Cuántas peleas había mantenido en su interior para hallarlo? ¿Cuántos enemigos se había creado y cuántos amigos había perdido?

Él era una víctima de su pasado, de su familia, del clan y del dolor, pero ellas también fueron víctimas de ello, ¿O es que uno decide de quién se enamora? ¿O es que cualquiera tira la toalla y abandona a sus amigos? Porque ella descubrió la faceta buena de Sasuke, porque ella vio su mirada feliz mientras fueron compañeros. Luchó por alguien que al final intentó matarla, a ella y a Karin. Luchó para acabar perdiendo una parte importante de su vida, porque Sasuke formó parte de su vida pero logró encontrar a otra, porque veía en los ojos de Karin lo mismo que veía en su propia mirada, angustia y culpabilidad. Enfocó de nuevo su mirada en Karin y ella empezó a llorar también.

_Usadas, controladas, manipuladas, usadas, controladas, manipuladas._

Eran palabras que resonaban en sus mentes y apuñalaban sus corazones. Debían recomponer su vida e intentar recuperar su persona, y sabían perfectamente que se necesitaban mutuamente para ser liberadas del dolor, de la culpa y de sus inseguridades.

Karin estrechó las manos de Sakura y consiguió dejar de llorar, sonrió dulcemente, giró sobre sus pies para encontrarse con ella cara a cara para dedicarle la misma expresión azucarada que ella le había dedicado anteriormente. Era feliz.

Porque Sakura tenía las mismas cicatrices que Karin y Karin era dueña de los mismos recuerdos que Sakura. Cuándo la personalidad de Sasuke murió para ser remplazada con odio, la esperanza de ellas también espiró. Y ahora se recuperaban lentamente; cada una llenaba el vacío de la otra, vacío que causó Sasuke. Poco a poco lograron encontrar la paz, obteniendo con ello un nuevo amor.

* * *

_No, no estoy muerta y si alguien lo pensaba es bastante comprensible._

_Reeditada. Habían fallos importantes en la otra._

_No me cae bien Sakura y Karin no me parece mucho más inteligente pero también merecen algo de comprensión por mi parte. Sasuke es un capullo, nadie merece enamorarse de un capullo. El amor oculta el razonamiento (eso dicen) por lo tanto no debería burlarme tanto de aquellos que sufren por amor._

_Sinceramente, si se habla tanto del amor, se escuchan tantas canciones sobre él, si se escribe y se lee sobre él, si se llora y se sonríe gracias a él, si los grandes guerreros han caído frente a él y los más románticos han acabado suicidándose por perderlo, no debe ser algo tan absurdo y sobre valorado como algunos dicen sólo por orgullo e intelecto._

_Si el amor te da más sufrimiento que felicidad entonces no debe ser algo que te convenga. Uno tiene que replantearse su felicidad y valorar con quién debe compartirla antes de perder el sentido y la cordura._

_**IMPORTANTE: En la última frase menciono "un nuevo amor". Sí, entre Karin y Sakura, pero ¿qué tipo de amor pensáis que es? ¿Es simple amistad o surge algo más? ¿Es fraternal o romántico? ¿Y cómo será este amor? ¿Habrá el mismo sufrimiento? No, no hay continuación, todo esto os lo dejo para vuestra imaginación, a ver qué conclusión saca cada uno/a.**_

_**Disfrutad de esta historia que** no acaba de acontentarme. Gracias :)_


End file.
